On the Wings of An Angel
by crazy alligator
Summary: SoMa oneshot, drabble. 'Right now, they're a lovely, crazy mish-mash of black blood and violent melodies and grigori wings, and it's probably the ebony liquid talking, but she thinks that she could die happily right now if this is the last thing she feels, the two of them resonating so strongly.' SPOILERS for manga chapter 111. Rated T for some language/content.


Alright, guys. Making my first contribution to the Soul Eater fandom here so I can release my feelings. Between the accusations of Ohkubo stating that SoMa is going to be canon and the interview where he states that he wants to keep relationships platonic, I'm simply a glass case of emotions right now. I needed to write some nice, comforting SoMa so I could heal my shipping heart. As stated in the description, THIS HAS SPOILERS FOR MANGA CHAPTER 111. I'm talking the raws AND the English translation here. If you haven't seen them yet and you hate spoilers, they are very easily found. Simply visit the "Soul Eater 111" tag on tumblr and links to both can be found in the third/fourth row down. I suggest looking at them if you haven't so that this makes more sense. NOTE: The word I use below, "soumatou," means flashback. It's a pun that the chapter makes. Enjoy!

On the Wings of An Angel

"I'm going to play the piano...consider this my self-introduction and listen." She can remember the detached tone of voice he possessed, the aloof pout he so ardently maintained in his attempt to keep such a "cool" persona in front of the mystery girl who appeared out of the blue propositioning a partnership between them.

_What a pretentious guy..._ she remembers thinking of him; though, even as insanity eats away at her state of mind, providing superhuman healing capabilities in exchange for her sense of clarity, she can recall a part of herself, so small and deeply-vested, that found his try-hard attempts at coolness to be, simply put, _hopelessly cute as all fuck_.

...And as she comes out of the flashback that depicted the day her life changed _forever_, and in _so _many ways, an amazingly amusing thought comes to mind. Uncontrollable giggles bubble out from her maniacal smile, a result of her slipping sense of sanity, and as her thin fingers dig relentlessly into Asura's arm like a tiger's claws piercing into prey, she can't help but mutter something that, in her condition, is beyond hilarious.

"I just saw a flashback..." She cackles madly again. "Soul and Maka's _soumatou_..." And then she erupts into full-on laughter from the delectable insanity flowing through her veins, but it's also because the sentence is so _deliciously_ punny, and because the delightful portmanteau of their names feels so _right..._the concept of the two them combined into one is so very fitting, so very true; it has been for years. Right now, they're a lovely, crazy mish-mash of black blood and violent melodies and grigori wings, and it's probably the ebony liquid talking, but she thinks that she could die happily right now if this is the last thing she feels, the two of them resonating so strongly as Soul pounds his nimble fingers down harshly onto the abused keys of his precious piano...

Vaguely, she hears her father call her name in a panic, and then Asura withdraws his arm as if he's flinching away from a rabid dog, the evident madness in her eyes giving the kishin a spook and pissing him off all at the same time. Soul's insanity spikes as he screams of his power, and, before she can even remember that it is there, the gaping hole in her chest is closed, skin smooth and organs regenerated. She can feel it, the black blood enclosing around her, her coat and her skirt and her striped green tie being whisked away and replaced by the ruffled dark dress and long, elegant gloves that she always dons when they do this, her outfit mirroring the style of Soul's inner self.

...And as her grigori wings, now reminiscent of ravens' feathers, form around her signature pigtails, marking Soul's influence with a dash of her own, her anti-demon wavelength rushes forward with it and hits them both, snapping them out of the madness and leveling their heads so they can fight without distraction. As she regains her sense of self, she puts on a face of determination, Soul's magnificent piano blade a testament to their beautifully enhanced height of resonance. They are strong, sound, connected in a way that gives them the power to win this fight, to defeat the kishin and purge the world of his madness.

…

She has the perfect opening: Kid and Black*Star have grasped Asura's limbs and exposed his chest, giving her the opportunity to return the favor and impale him. And when Soul shouts for her to play, to play the wavelength of her soul on his newly-reformed blade, the notion seems so natural, so right, that, despite never having _touched_ a musical instrument in her _life_, the blonde feels completely confident that she can perform the task effortlessly. She raises her hand, baring her digits in preparation, and then slams it down onto the keyboard, fingers moving more dexterously than she can ever remember and rhythm so flawless that someone like herself, who is so ignorant on the subject of music, has no place displaying such skill. She thinks it must be Soul's proficiency rubbing off on her in their current state of connection...

Charging forward, she gathers all of her courage, flinging her hand up into the air once more so she can drag it down the length of Soul's blade, the notes bursting out violently as the keyboard's full range fills the ears of those in the vicinity.

"Kishin Hunter!"

As she stabs the insanity abomination through the heart using her closest companion, she feels that she is ready; prepared to jump into the hailstorm of fear that is Asura's mind as long as she has the help of Soul and everyone else. Together, they can save Crona. Together, they can overcome this threat. Together, they _will_ save the world.

END

So, yeah. My headcanon on the chapter which I've based off the characters' facial expressions and statements. For everyone else who's on edge about whether SoMa's going to be canon within the last two chapters, I'm 100% with you. And this is my gift to you, friends. Something to help get us through these times of uncertainty. AKA I've milked every ounce of SoMa I could out of chapter 111 (because, let's be honest, the amount of SoMa in this chapter is disappointingly low :( ). So, I hope you all enjoyed :) **BTW**: If someone could pimp this on tumblr for me that would be amazing :) Soul Eater is owned by Atsushi Ohkubo and Square Enix. Reviews and comments are appreciated and loved.


End file.
